In a web service framework, a computing device (service requester) may invoke a software application hosted on a remote computing device (service provider) over a network, such as the Internet, via a service request. For example, a service requester may invoke an application hosted on a service provider to perform credit card payment processing. As another example, a service requester may invoke an application on a service provider to receive stock quotes.